User talk:Sander123
AuronKaizer (Talk) 17:43, February 7, 2011 "Editing my edits" ~~sander123|text=Ok i made a misstake and i cant spell thank you Isdrakthül i did that and please discus somthing else. ps i have not got around to making my own word bubble~~ Talk pages Sander123 03/10/11 (UTC) thank you Comments Several of your comments on talk pages and the like are nothing more than non-constructive complaints about our rules and notability standards. Anyone is free to come with criticism regarding how things are done, but put these comments where they belong, like a forum or blog or something like that, and use some constructive reasoning as to how these can be improved. Your negative attitude is not helping your case. Needless to say if you continue, your ability to contribute will be drastically marginalized, if you catch my drift. --AuronKaizer ' 22:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Sander123 (talk) 18:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) umm ok i will stop doing that but i dont know what im doing wrong please give an example I think you're misspelling something I think you're misspelling Mainspace as Talk pages. You have three main spaces edits out of 42. Could you actually make constructive edits? --'BassJapas 21:24, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we would appreciate if you would make constructive edits. Also, please check your spelling; this is a wiki, a place for correct use of grammar and mechanics. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Sander123 (talk) 12:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok I would like to say that all my edits ecept for three are talk pages,blog posts and editing my mainpage. I wont want to tick you off but one of you made a granmer mistake and i did just know i am Autistic and suck at spelling Why hello there! Because I'm an awesome person, I decided under the Anti-Brainrape act that I would be a helpful citizen and correct your page for you! How nice am I? I, Sander123, am a trustworthy wiki contributor. I only write something down if there are cold hard facts and if you don't believe me you can see for yourself. This is a list of the first three people who edited my edits: Jedimasterlink, Minish Link, Oni Dark Link Stop editing my edits or don't stop if you feel something is wrong, but could you fix it please? P.S. Stop discussing it; read more down there V My favourite villian is Vaati. Doesn't he look so awesome? I so want to know what you guys have to say about the aliens in Majora's Mask and what happened to Romani. If this was Twitter I would say that right now I'm watching Prince of Persia: Sands of Time. Things I like: Zelda Games, Maths (I like it really), Kingdom Hearts, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Sick days. Things I dislike: Sports (except for football), Annoying Sony fanboys, Sleeping in, Time limits, pressure. Lots of love from your resident Wiki Princess, -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 21:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) My word bubble Sander123 (talk) 16:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) well ok thanks for the joke I am sad of the war and earthquake I swear I saw it but ok if you say its done with I can move on. Blogs Sander123 (talk) 21:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ok that is it i am sick of loging on and finding a new complate like "your spelling is bad" or "your gramer is bad" i am trying to talk to pepole about my terorys not be annoying ok and by the way autisem afictes your spelling some times and my pc sucks Sander123 (talk) 12:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ok i got a little mad and i will stop makeing blogs but can i still post on my three blogs i have and i get a little mad some times :( oh iand i totaly agre with you pcs are suckish im saving up mouney to buy a Mac so i can play minecraft